The Untold Stories: of Betrayal and Deceit
by GoldenWhiteRose
Summary: 'They kissed.' Everyone has their own opinions on the relationship between Alice and Lukrasta but most of these opinions couldn't be further from the truth. An adult tale of betrayal and deception and the hurt that naturally accompanies it- forgiveness of Alice not necessary for enjoyment of the story.
1. Prolouge

**Going off on something a little new but I will be updating Dusty Room soon :) Just a ****_very_**** short prologue, review to let me know what you think :D**

As I lay on my own bed in the ruin of Lizzie's cottage I thought idyly about Tom. The rising sun bathed the room in a buttery gold light and the birds were tweeting merrily.

It was then I heard the mirror above my bed start to vibrate and the tips of my thumbs prickled. Feeling too lazy to dress to answer the summons fully dressed I just covered my front with a pillow as I kneeled up before the mirror.

I felt butterflies stir in the pit of my stomach as I wondered who would be trying to contact me. Out of the mirror the face of Pan, the horned god, looked back at me.

"Meet me under the withy trees where John Gregory's bell once hung." He mouthed at me before disappearing.

Sighing I laced up my bind, wriggled into my loincloth , and slipped my dress on over my head before tying it tightly at the waist with my piece of white string. Finally I pulled on my shoes and ran a comb quickly through my hair.

I jogged to the withy trees to meet Pan who sat on a fallen tree trunk playing his pipes. He stopped as I approached and smiled at me as though he were greeting an old friend.

"Alice." He greeted cordially, "Thank you for coming so swiftly- you are looking very beautiful this morning. I asked you here, as you probably know, because I have a favour to ask of you. I'm afraid I have quite a lot to ask you, but I have every faith you'll soon see it's in everyone's best interest for you to cooperate..."


	2. Chapter 1

When I finally came round I remembered nothing else of my conversation with Pan or even how I'd come to be back in Lizzie's ruined cottage. My head felt thick and the room seemed warped as I slowly sat up.

A man stood at my feet, he took my hand to help me to my feet and then leaned forward to tenderly lift me by my waist to my feet. He was a tall man and broad, I could feel his stregnth in the way he lifted me. His face was handsome, with strong features and piercing blue eyes although his dark hair was almost shoulder-legnth and braided into two plaits with a short beard, thicker than the average man.

He did not let go of my waist and continued to smile down at me.

"You must be Alice" he said smoothly; he had a pleasant voice. "Never fear, little flower, I will not hurt you."

Then he stooped down to gently kiss my cheek and in response I put my arms around his neck, allowing him to hold me. I merely reacted automatically, by what was expected of me.

My embrace was stiff and I think the man noticed; he stepped back from me and released my waist.

"Shall we go, my flower?" He asked pleasantly, offerring me his arm like a gentleman walking his lady. I did not ask where we were going or who he was, I merely responded by nodding and taking his arm.

I did not ask where we were going or why, all question seemed to have been taken from me. He led me out of the cottage and helped me up onto his horse. We rode away quickly from the cottage and the further we rode the more alarmed I became at what was happening but I still felt unable to question what was happening. To question that I was rapidly being taken away from the doomdryte. And my duty. And Tom.


	3. Chapter 2

During the course of our journey I discovered the identity of the man. He claimed to be Lukrasta, the man who had first attempted to complete the incantation contained within the doomdryte many years ago as well as my intended.

He said that the fiend had always meant for us to be together; that our powers and personality had always been destined to combine and compliment. I remembered then what Pan had said to me and what we had agreed; that I was Tom's only hope of one day being safe and free. It was up to me to do whatever was necessary to keep Tom safe and finally atone for the wrong I'd done him by initiating the chain of events which had caused his life to be constantly in danger.

When the horse drew close to our new abode my breath was audibly snatched away: before us stood a great hall, possibly a lord's seat. The kind of place I had dreamed about living in since my early childhood. Lukrasta rode confidently up to the front gates, which opened to greet us as I had always dreamed they would.

Once we were inside the gate closed behind us and Lukrasta helped me down from the horse and into the arms of six women.

"These will be your handmaidens, little flower," Lukrasta told me gently, smiling at me. "if you should want anything, you need call upon these women and they have been instructed to bring it to you." He leaned down to kiss my cheek "I'll see you soon" he promised before spurring his horse and riding off behind the great house.

I watched him until he was lost to view among the trees before my handmaidens spoke up.

"Shall we go inside, my lady?" One asked timidly. It felt strange for them to speak to me with such respect, they were probably of higher birth and certainly, after a day of horseriding, better groomed.

They led me inside through panneled walls and carpeted floors onto a landing that looked a bit like a balcony overlooking the humongous hall. I was shown into a beautiful room with pale blue papered walls and matching carpet. The furniture was made of dark wood, possibly mahogony, and the bed was a sturdy four-poster opposite a roaring fire and steaming bath.

Once inside the handmaidens closed the door and drew a screen around myself and the bath while they carefully undressed me. Feeling a little ashamed of my nakedness in front of six complete strangers I was eager to climb into the bath.

To my astonishment, no sooner had I done so than the six women began bathing me, sponging dirt from my skin and pouring warm water over my head. One handmaiden took my hand from the water and began lotioning and massaging it before filing down the nails; this process was repeated by another handmaiden on my feet.

My dry, dead skin was scraped away by rocks and my fresher skin soaped and lotioned. My hair was washed and oiled while my scalp was massaged and the dead ends of my hair trimmed. This pampering did not come to a close when I climbed out of the bath, I was towel dried and massaged before being dressed in a gown of brilliant silk I had never seen before, although it fit me well.

As I sat before the mirror admiring my new luxurious look there was a knock at the door and Lukrasta stepped inside. I stood to greet him, he sighed and opened his arms as he appraised me.

"You look beautiful." He began to circle me, pinching my dress in at the back. "I want it tighter across the bust," he told the handmaidens "she has such full breasts. And narrower across her waist too, but let it out across her hips- not so much I can't admire her arse." So saying, he patted it gently and drew closer. "You look so beautiful, little flower... But slip off that dress now and come to bed."

So saying, he clicked his fingers and my handmaidens left along taking all my emotion with them. Tom.

Next chapter: Alice and Lukrasta away to bed. Without wanting to give away too much, no rape scenes.


End file.
